The Reason
by nyo-mila
Summary: Uma velha fita faz um passado inteiro retornar, agora ele tem a chance de concertar tudo e mostra-la que é ela a sua razão, mas é tarde e isso se torna impossível de se acontecer.  resposta ao concurso SasuHina


**Sinopse: **Uma velha fita faz um passado inteiro retornar, agora ele tem a chance de concertar tudo e mostra-la que é ela a sua razão, mas é tarde e isso se torna impossível de se acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, _The reason - Hoobastank_ também não me pertence. A minha felicidade é saber que até que me provem ao contrário à autoria e as idéias dessa fanfic me pertencem. **Plagiar é crime**.

**Ps: **Essa fanfic foi feita em resposta ao desafio Sasuhina songfic, ao contrário de uma songfic normal não tem pedaços da música no meio do meu texto, mas eu escrevi ouvindo a música e ela é a fonte da minha inspiração! Outra coisa, no meio da história tem em **negrito** numerozinhos (¹,²,³ e 4) no final tem o que significa cada um. Será twoshot, enjoy ;)

**xxx**

Hinata terminava de pegar as caixas no sótão e descia equilibrando todas em seus finos braços, um gota de suor escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto imaginava que estava descendo uma enorme, velha e estreita escada caracol, com as caixas tampando sua visão e ameaçando a cair a qualquer movimento brusco, sem poder colocar a mão no corrimão torcia para que a sensibilidade nos seus pés fosse enorme e não desse um passo em falso.

"_Agora deve faltar poucos degraus... está terminando... isso, pensamento positivo Hinata!"_ - A Hyuuga tentava dar apoio moral a si mesma, apesar de ter sido completamente inútil quando a poeira impregnada nas caixas velhas resolveu se soltar e ir parar bem no seu nariz. Respirou fundo uma vez. Inspirou. Expirou. Inspirou. Expirou, e dessa vez de forma bem longa, mas não teve jeito, o espirro foi inevitável. Um espirro e tudo foi por água a baixo, ou melhor, caixas a baixo.

- Ah não! – resmungou Hinata enquanto passava a mão no cabelo, soltando alguns fios da trança mal-feita. Bateu as finas mãos na camisa xadrez azul, tentando tirar uma poeira imaginária. Suspirou e desceu os degraus restantes – e dessa vez com a mão no corrimão – e torceu mentalmente para que não tivesse nada quebrado, afinal só tinha pegado as caixas, não tinha se dado ao trabalho necessariamente de ver o que continha nelas. Quando terminou de descer, ajoelhou-se e empilhou as caixas que ainda estavam fechadas. "_Mais tarde eu vejo o que tem dentro delas." _– pensou enquanto terminava de arrumar a bagunça, eram apenas duas caixas abertas e uma com algumas coisas para fora, uns bichinhos de pelúcia de quando era pequena, alguns brinquedos antigos de seu primo – Neji – que antes morava naquela casa, colocou todos de volta na caixa, torceu o nariz quando viu que alguns de seus bichinhos estavam começando a embolorar, fechou cuidadosamente a caixa junto com as outras. Pegou a outra caixa, um pouco menor que a dos brinquedos, e viu que tinha alguns de seus antigos diários e umas três caixas de fita, por não ter uma capa descente, decorada, daquelas coloridas infantis, presumiu que deveria ser algum vídeo caseiro de quando era pequena, sua mãe adorava câmeras, filmes, e principalmente, filmar cada segundo da vida boba de Hinata com seus dois anos, a qual as coisas mais interessantes que fazia eram chorar, falar algumas palavras e dormir. Bateu uma nostalgia ao pensar em sua mãe. Balançou a cabeça desmanchando um pouco mais a trança, levantou-se pegando somente aquela caixa com uma delicadeza, que fazia a caixa parecer de cristal e seu conteúdo de algo muito frágil.

"_Depois eu vejo onde coloco todas as outras caixas" _– pensou dando de ombros, sua alergia a pó não agüentaria muito tempo se ficasse carregando para cima e para baixo todas aquelas caixas empoeiradas. Caminhou até a biblioteca, ou como Hinata gostava de chamar, sala de leitura, era o único lugar onde tinha vídeo-cassete, seu pai gostava muito de ver filmes antigos, os quais muitas vezes só existiam em formato de fita, mas depois que ele se mudou acabou por não querer levar o vídeo-cassete. Sentou-se no pufe preto de frente com a televisão e colocou a caixa entre seus pés e de lá tirou a caixa de fita e quando a abriu viu um papel sulfite rasgado e envelhecido escrito "Hinata – 1 ano e 5 meses", parecia que tinha sido ontem quando assistiu esses vídeos, achou que seu pai tinha os levado, mas se enganou, por um segundo a nostalgia se transformou em um pingo de tristeza, a última vez que viu os vídeos que sua mãe tinha gravado foi quando descobriu que ela tinha morrido. Pegou outra caixa e dentro tinha outra folha escrito "Hinata – 2 anos e 7 meses", Pegou então a última caixa e dentro não estava escrito algo como "Hinata – idade", algo que ela pensou que tinha desaparecido, "Eu te amo Sasuke" suas mãos vacilaram por um momento e seu cérebro por segundos congelou. Aquela não era uma das fitas que sua mãe tinha gravado de quando era pequena e sim que ela tinha gravado com o ex-namorado há pelo menos oito anos. Engoliu em seco e colocou a fita no vídeo-cassete, enquanto a fita rebobinava, Hinata pegou alguns de seus diários, eram de quando tinha dezesseis, dezessete anos, abriu sentido o cheiro de mofo e folhou as folhas amareladas onde relatavam desde o começo até o fim do namoro entre ela e Sasuke. Fechou o diário quando ouviu o barulho que começaria o vídeo.

Sorriu ao se lembrar do vídeo, foi feito na primeira viagem juntos deles...

_Vem Hina, vamos gravar! – pedia novamente Sasuke, quando ouviu outro "não" da namorada. Sasuke era simplesmente fascinado por câmeras, foi um dos motivos de sua mãe ter simpatizado tão rapidamente com o Uchiha, eles conseguiam passar horas falando de câmeras, filmes, diretores de cinema, discutindo séries entre outras coisas. – Por favor, é a nossa primeira viagem juntos a esse fim de mundo inabitado! Não quer que esse momento passe em branco? Você esqueceu sua câmera fotográfica e agora só temos isso para registrar esse momento! – disse apontando para a câmera filmadora em sua mão._

_- Ah! Tudo bem! Mas você fica me devendo essa Sasuke! – resmungou Hinata, fazia de tudo para fazer o namorado feliz._

_- Eu sei como posso te pagar. – falou com um sorriso travesso no rosto se aproximando da morena que ia dando passos para trás até encostar-se à parede onde Sasuke a encurralou – E sei que você vai gostar. – murmurou perto no seu ouvido mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha da Hyuuga. _

_Hinata suspirou amolecendo o corpo, segurando a cabeça de Sasuke com as duas mãos e o beijando desesperadamente. Sasuke percorreu as mãos pelo corpo da Hyuuga até se aquietar na cintura e segura-la firmemente, de modo que parecia que estava a erguendo e puxando para mais perto, para que o beijo, o contato fosse o mais próximo possível, queria senti-la. Começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da namorada, enquanto a mesma erguia as costas e levantava o pescoço, soltando baixos murmúrios._

_- Mas não agora. – falou Sasuke se afastando com muito esforço da namorada – Agora você vai gravar, nem que seja dois minutos, comigo._

_Sasuke deu um breve beijo na testa de Hinata e entrelaçou seus dedos a puxando para fora do quarto._

Hinata sorriu ao ver o rosto de Sasuke colado ao seu enquanto ele falava que amava e a morena apenas corava aninhando seu rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado envergonhada murmurando "por isso que eu não gosto de filmar com você! Você faz questão de me deixar envergonhada!".

Depois a cena mudou para o aniversário surpresa que tinha feito para Sasuke quando ele completou dezessete anos... Hinata começou a se lembrar de como foi difícil esconder do namorado a festa...

_- Não Sa-Sasuke, eu tenho que ficar estudando hoje! – mentiu tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do Uchiha._

_- Mas hoje é meu aniversário Hina, eu escolho o que fazemos hoje – apertando-a mais._

_- Pensei que não gostasse de comemorar seu aniversário? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha._

_- E não gosto – confirmou o Uchiha – É só uma desculpa para você ficar mais tempo comigo. – confessou._

_- Desculpe... – murmurou se remexendo nos braços do namorado até que conseguiu sair, passou as mãos na blusa alisando-a – Não vou poder ficar com você hoje, tenho que estudar, no entanto passe na minha casa umas oito horas e então a gente sai para jantar em algum restaurante e "comemorar" seu aniversário. – sugeriu a Hyuuga fazendo aspas imaginárias._

_- Tanto faz. – respondeu dando de ombros, deu um selinho rápido na namorada e disse um tanto amargurado pelo fato da namorada estar o trocando por livros:_

_- Tenho que ir, meu treino vai começar. _

Hinata sorriu, ele tinha ido tão rabugento busca-la para jantar que foi engraçado vê-lo surpreso quando abriu a porta da casa de Hinata e se deparou com todos seus amigos gritando surpresa, assoprando cornetas, apitos e fazendo outros barulhos. Hinata observou no vídeo que estava tão bonita naquele vestido verde, a mãe de Sasuke tinha comprado para a Hyuuga para ela usar especialmente neste dia.

_- Você não estava estudando coisa nenhuma então? – perguntou o Uchiha abraçando-a e a rodopiando – Obrigado. – agradeceu num sussurro, não estava tão acostumado a falar "palavrinhas mágicas". _

_- Espero que tenha gostado, pois meu pai não gostou nadinha de ceder a casa para essa "bagunça". – falou Hinata enroscando seus braços envolta do pescoço do Uchiha e o beijando._

A morena riu sozinha ao ouvir-se falando aquilo, seu pai fez ela e Kurenai – a madrinha de Hinata, a qual tinha dado a idéia da festa – limparem toda a casa, enquanto Sasuke estava largado no sofá dando risada da namorada e alegando que como era seu aniversário não faria nenhum trabalho pesado, mas depois no final acabou limpando a maior parte das coisas.

Hinata pegou o controle do vídeo-cassete e adiantou ele, parou quando viu uma cena que jurava não estar gravada naquela fita. Foi quando recebeu a carta da faculdade _C.K. _que estava aprovada e como não teria que mudar de cidade poderia ficar mais perto do namorado, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

_- Meu amor, parabéns! Estou orgulhoso de você! – congratulou Sasuke abraçando-a fortemente._

_- Eu.._

Não esperou que terminasse a frase e deu o pause, rebobinando a fita e depois disto feito desligou o vídeo-cassete e tirou a fita colocando em sua devida caixa, levantou-se do puff, respirou de forma cansada massageando a nuca e naquele momento tomou uma decisão: não iria ficar com _aquilo_. Aquela fita era para ser entregue ao ex-namorado, mas quando eles terminaram, ela não teve a chance de entrega-lo a fita, mas agora, iria procura-lo e entregar aquilo que lhe era por direito. Eram lembranças que ela gostaria de apagar e fingir que nunca existiram, para então mentir para si mesma que não o amava mais, nunca o amou.

** xxx**

Já era tarde quando terminou de arrumar as caixas, separar o que mandaria para o pai, para seu primo e sua irmã, estava inconformada como os três transformaram a casa dela em um depósito de tranqueiras, agora sim teria espaço no sótão para colocas as _suas _coisas.

Ligou o computador e clicou no ícone da internet, abriu o _Google _e na barra de pesquisa digitou: Uchiha Sasuke. Porém se deteve em apertar _pesquisar_, mordeu o lábio inferior e pensou se estaria fazendo o certo. Bom, no momento aquilo lhe parecia certo. Apareceu mais de mil resultados, sabia que a família Uchiha era da alta sociedade por isso não faltariam notícias, sites de fofocas, de empresa, e blogs de fã que admiravam o trabalho de seu _querido _ex, clicou no primeiro link que apareceu onde contava um pouco da vida de seu _amado_.

- Uchiha Sasuke ganhou outro prêmio, não se esperava menos do tão conceituado artista plástico de Beverly Hills, diferentemente de sua família Sasuke preferiu fazer belas-artes e não seguir os passos de seu pai, Uchiha Fugaku, e seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, e administrar a empresa de advocacia. – lia em voz alta, seus olhos corriam por aquela longa matéria onde contava todos os feitos de Sasuke – e blá blá blá – murmurou ao ver todo aquele enrola-enrola, provavelmente tinha sido escrito por uma mulher apaixonada pelo Uchiha, pois o colocava como o homem-perfeito. Estava já fechando a página quando encontrou algo no final da matéria que a chamou atenção - Fontes informam que Sasuke estará indo para o Japão, onde fará uma exposição. Devemos só esperar por mais trabalhos magníficos. – Hinata rolou os olhos, procurando pela data da matéria, Sasuke estava de volta e essa era a chance de que precisava para lhe entregar a fita. – Por: Haruno Sakura. 4 de setembro de 2010. Ah! Sabia que era uma mulher! – Hinata fechou a página e abriu outra digitando na barra de pesquisa: Exposição de setembro por Uchiha Sasuke. E então apareceu na sinopse o bastante para que não precisasse abrir o link. – Exposição de Uchiha Sasuke será realizada no dia 10 de setembro com um tema surpresa, na galeria _Arute_... – anotou o nome da galeria em um papel, não era tão longe de sua casa, hoje era dia oito, e já tinha uma idéia de onde ele poderia estar, Sasuke nunca gostou de ficar em hospedado em hotéis caros e ela conhecia alguém que insistiria para ele em sua casa. Conhecia outra pessoa que poderia conseguir esse endereço. Pegou o celular e digitou o número já tão conhecido.

- _Oi Hina! _– atendeu uma voz feminina num tom animado.

- Oi Ino, tudo bem?

- _Tudo ótimo e com você?_ _Quanto tempo que não nos falamos, vamos me diga o que a senhorita deseja!_

- Estou bem... Como assim? Acha que eu só ligaria se precisasse de algo? – perguntou num tom falso de magoada. E logo pode ouvir as gargalhadas da amiga.

- _Oras, não acho que me ligaria se oferecendo de bom grado para ficar de babá do meu anjinho, não é? Se bem que se for por isso, eu aceito!_

Hinata riu, o filho de Ino era um pentelhinho de primeira, estava deixando a amiga louca, nenhuma mulher com perfeito juízo queria ser babá do monstrinho – Quem sabe outro dia, não? – Mas Ino já sabia o que isso significava: Nunca que eu me oferecia para isso! – Na verdade, sinto-me mal por te ligar só para te pedir um favor, mas é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar, fiquei sabendo que o Naruto mudou de casa e o número do telefone dele também mudou, imaginei que você teria o número novo dele e o endereço. – pergunto envergonhada, torcendo uma mexa de cabelo entre os dedos.

- _Para a sua sorte e por que sou muito bondosa te concederei essas informações sigilosas. – _brincou Ino – _Mas me diga para que você quer saber? – _perguntou curiosa, até onde sabia os dois não eram tão amigos, ou tinha uma intimidade tão grande para irem um na casa do outro, por que isso agora?

- Ah... Só para ter aqui na agenda sabe, vai que um dia eu precise... – mentiu e apertou a barra da blusa nervosamente, não queria mentir para Ino, ela era possivelmente a pessoa em quem mais confiava, mas se dissesse que iria ver Sasuke ela daria um jeito de impedi-la.

- _Ah sim claro... _– concordou desconfiada, conhecia Hinata e sabia que não era para ter o endereço na agenda, porém no momento não via nenhum motivo melhor para ela querer aquelas "informações" sobre o seu meio-irmão. – _Posso falar?_

- Deixa só eu pegar um papel – ergueu o braço até a mesinha à sua frente onde estava o papel que anotou o nome da galeria e pegou uma caneta – Pode falar.

- _xxxx-xxxx. Bloco 4, casa número 8._**¹ - **Hinata anotou rapidamente e agradeceu.

- _De nada querida. E sério, se algum dia estiver solitária e precisar de um agito na sua vida, fica de babá do Haruki? Faz meses que eu não tenho uma noite sozinha, calma e totalmente prazerosa com o meu marido. _– resmungou Ino.

- Não se preocupe Ino, eu te ligo. – respondeu Hinata segurando o riso.

- _Eu sei que não ligará, mas tudo bem. Bom, tenho que desligar Haruki descobriu onde eu guardo as panelas e está criando a próxima sinfonia de Beethoven! Beijos! _– a Hyuuga não teve tempo nem de responder e ouviu o telefone ficar mudo.

Agora tinha feito um grande avanço, já tinha um endereço, um telefone e um ex namorado para se livrar. Pegou as chaves do carro, a fita e saiu de casa em direção à casa de certo loiro. Sorte que Naruto não morava tão longe, a mais ou menos meia hora de sua casa. Parou o carro na frente de uma casa branca com um estilo mais clássico e tradicional, respirou fundo e tirou o cinto de segurança, no entanto sua mão travou quando foi abrir a porta do carro, não estava pensando direito... Afinal se queria tanto enterrar o passado porque estava insistindo tanto em revivê-lo? Ou será que estava tendo pensamentos tão bobos a ponto de achar que mesmo o vendo novamente continuaria normal, seria como ver uma pessoa qualquer, não sentiria nada? Que não sentiria pena de si mesma, raiva, tristeza, ódio, amargura? Ou tudo isso junto fazendo com que o simples ato de dar algo se tornasse difícil e a abalasse por dias? Não era boba, já tinha experiência, não era mais aquela menina ingênua, sabia que nem tudo a abalava, mas só de pensar _nele _a deixava num estado depressivo insuportável, então por que estava insistindo tanto nisso? Só de pensar que iria pensar nele, uma ardência no nariz e sua vista embaçar, imediatamente tombou a cabeça no encosto de cabeça no banco, por dois segundos encarou o teto até as costas de sua mão tamparem seus olhos, os quais se fecharam fortemente e gemeu tristemente sentindo se formar um nó em sua garganta. "_Será que estou sendo tão ridícula a esse ponto?" _– perguntou a si mesma, mas não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta que a agradasse. "_Você não quer ser uma medrosa e covarde sua vida inteira, não é mesmo? Não quer fugir disso para sempre e ser um bebê chorão toda vez que pensar no Sasuke? Cresça Hinata! Tenha atitude, mostre que cresceu, que está madura e pode encara-lo e conversar com ele como uma pessoa normal, mostre que agora é uma mulher, não só mais uma menininha! Entregue essa fita!" _ - sabia que era ela que estava pensando todas essas coisas, mas gostava de pensar que era uma voz em sua cabeça que a fazia raciocinar direito. Passou as mãos no rosto limpando lágrimas imaginárias e respirou fundo pegando o pacote onde tinha colocado a caixa de fita, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do carro sentindo um vento gelado passar pelo seu corpo e a fez ter vontade de voltar para o ar condicionado quentinho do carro. Até que sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa, abriu a bolsa e no meio de um enorme bagunça achou o celular, o pegou e atendeu:

- Não Ino, não posso ser babá do Haruki hoje. – falou Hinata com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- _Não é isso! Eu sei por que você quis o endereço do Naruto! – _respondeu Ino rápido atropelando as palavras.

O sorriso de Hinata sumiu e com a voz tremula perguntou:

- Por... Porque você acha que eu o quis então?

- _É tão óbvio! Na hora não pensei neste detalhe, mas depois que eu desliguei e salvei os ouvidos dos meus vizinhos da sinfonia do meu filho, fiquei pensando no por que, e a resposta é tão óbvia que chega a ser ridícula! Sasuke! – _respondeu Ino animada.

- Eu... Não é o que você...

- _Ah Hinata! Chega de desculpas! Não sei por que ainda tenta mentir para mim, uma hora eu ia descobrir, vai o que se rastejar para o Sasuke? Pedir um _replay_? Achei que você soubesse como essa história terminasse. – _resmungou Ino tristemente, não queria ver sua amiga sofrendo novamente por causa daquele Uchiha.

- Nã... Não isso! Não vou fazer isso, eu te explico depois, não se preocupe. – respondeu num calmo, desligando antes de uma sessão de protestos e resmungos da Yamanaka. Sabia que Ino se preocupava com ela, mas depois da injeção de coragem falar com Ino só a faria repensar tudo de novo. Colocou o celular de volta na bolsa, segurou firmemente o pacote, deu a volta no carro caminhando pelo jardim da frente da casa do amigo, até pisar na varanda, respirar fundo e tocar a campainha.

A porta rapidamente foi aberta revelando um homem um pouco mais alto que ela, e os olhos azuis piscina do rapaz pousar na figura encolhida na sua porta, um sorriso enorme foi aberto, os braços quentes rodearam a mulher puxando-a para mais perto e a levantar do chão, os braços finos rapidamente rodearam o pescoço do rapaz.

- Hina! – sussurrou alegremente o rapaz no ouvido de Hinata.

- Hei! Que saudades! – comentou Hinata sentindo seus pés encostarem-se ao chão novamente e o calor do corpo do homem a sua frente abandonar seu corpo.

- O que faz aqui? Como descobriu meu endereço? – perguntou encostando-se no batente da porta, observando a mulher que Hinata tinha se tornado. Os cabelos azulados presos numa trança que estava jogada por cima de seu ombro esquerdo, a franja jogada levemente de lado, uma calça um tanto velha e rasgada mostrando a pele alva da Hyuuga, a regata branca apertava os peitos, os fazendo aparecerem mais, porém eram devidamente cobertos pela camisa xadrez azul, mas Naruto sabia que Hinata tinha um corpo maravilhoso e era ainda mais maravilhosa por dentro, por esses e mais inúmeros motivos ela era e é sua paixão platônica.

- Tenho meus contatos. – Sorriu e logo abraçou seu corpo esfregando suas mãos pelos seus braços numa tentativa de aquecê-la enquanto a brisa gelada dançava em torno de seu corpo.

- Oh! Estou a fazendo passar frio, venha entre! – falou dando passagem para a Hyuuga entrar.

- Obrigada... – murmurou – Sua casa é linda! – comentou abismada com a maravilhosa decoração, não sabia que Naruto tinha tão bom gosto. Na verdade imaginava a casa do amigo uma bagunça e toda laranja, sempre foi a cor preferida dele.

- De nada... Bom não é exatamente minha, minha noiva, quer dizer, ex-noiva e eu compramos essa casa, na verdade eu comprei e ela ficou encarregada de mobíliá-la, mas ela acabou terminando comigo antes que pudéssemos terminar de arrumar a casa e de casar. Ino que arrumou toda a casa. – comentou coçando a nuca, depois passando as mãos nas mexas douradas.

- Eu não sabia que você estava noivo, sinto muito que não tenha dado certo, ela não sabe o que perdeu... Faz tempo mesmo que não nos falamos, não é? – perguntou de forma um tanto retórica e sentou-se no sofá que Naruto a tinha indicado e ele sentou no sofá a sua frente.

- Acho que Ino não a contou que eu estava noivo... – Hinata negou e Naruto deu-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos e continuou – Bom, mas vamos esquecer dessa história, qual é o motivo que lhe traz aqui?

- Sasuke. – respondeu simplesmente sem rodeios. Naruto imediatamente fechou a cara e franziu a testa.

- O que que tem ele?

- Eu sei que ele está aqui. Ele vai fazer uma exposição daqui a dois dias, e sei que você provavelmente iria oferecer para ele ficar aqui durante esses dias. Não minta para mim. – respondeu séria.

- De fato, ele está aqui, mas não agora, ele saiu para organizar suas obras na exposição, Hina... – murmurou e segurou o ar por alguns instantes antes de continuar – Não queira arrumar algo que já aconteceu.

- Eu não quero Naruto, eu quero terminar de enterrar no passado, definitivamente. Queria entregar algo para ele que estava na minha casa. – falou num tom tão segura de si que até se surpreendeu.

- Ele perguntou de você. Queria saber como você está. Eu disse que não sabia. Realmente não estava mentindo, depois que Sasuke... Bem, depois de tudo eu a vi uma duas vezes no máximo e faz muito tempo. Ele queria saber se você estava bem, se estava casada, ou coisas do tipo.

Hinata se encolheu no sofá, pensou que ele nem mais lembrasse dela, ou se lembrasse nem quisesse saber dela, afinal nunca teve uma razão para ele gostar dela...

- Eu achei que... – sussurrou, mas sua voz morreu antes que pudesse finalizar a frase.

- É... Eu não pensaria isso se fosse você, o que fez na... – se deteve em terminar e preferiu então ficar quieto, não queria falar mais do que deveria.

- O quê? – perguntou de certa forma curiosa.

- Nada esqueça... Olhe... – Naruto se levantou e pegou um convite em cima de uma escrivaninha que no canto da sala e entregou para a morena – Aqui está um convite para a exposição dele.

- Acho melhor eu não ir. – Não queria vê-lo, achou que seria fácil, mas só de ouvir falar dele e pior que ele lembrava-se dela, fez seu estomago embrulhar e as lágrimas teimarem a sair, não queria fazer um papelão na frente do Sasuke e provar para ele que era fraca e boba. – Entregue isso para ele, acho que será melhor assim. – falou estendendo o pacote para o loiro.

- Não. – falou mexendo a cabeça em negativo, empurrando o pacote de volta para a Hyuuga – Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor vê-lo e entrega-lo pessoalmente, se não o fizer, nunca irá realmente acabar e você continuará sofrendo. Eu estarei lá, Ino disse que se arrumar uma babá também irá. – Naruto ajoelhou-se na frente da Hinata e pegou carinhosamente as mãos delas entre as suas – Eu sei que você é forte o suficiente para isso, faça isso por mim. – pediu carinhosamente.

- Está bem. – concordou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, mas não de tristeza e não por causa do moreno – Mas faço isso por você. – falou jogando seu corpo num abraço gostoso, não era a toa que Naruto sempre foi seu melhor amigo.

**xxx**

Ino conseguiu alguém para ser babá de seu pequeno delinqüente, quer dizer, de seu filho. No momento andava de braços dados com Hinata pelo shopping gastando todo o dinheiro que não tinha sido gasto nesses tempos em casa, não era a mesma coisa comprar coisas por catalogo, não tinha a mesma emoção de cheirar, sentir, analisar, e até mesmo pechinchar.

- ...E foi desse jeito que meu cabelo ficou assim. – explicou Ino arrancando risadas de Hinata.

- Você já bateu nele?

- Pior que já, aquilo é que nem cachorro, você bate, na hora chora e fica amuado e no segundo seguinte está fazendo a mesma arte. Eu pensei em dar um daqueles soníferos derruba-leão para ele dormir, mas duvido muito que uma dose seja o suficiente. – falou Ino um tanto pensativa, Hinata soltou uma gargalhada gostosa – Mas apesar de tudo eu amo tanto ele, já estou com saudades.

Hinata apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, nunca iria entender essas mães, numa hora querendo dar soníferos e agindo de forma totalmente desesperada para achar uma babá e noutra hora está com saudades querendo o filho de volta.

- Mas não com tanta saudade a ponto de querer ele de volta essa noite, não mesmo! – comentou Ino como se tivesse lido a mente da Hyuuga – Faz tanto tempo que não tenho uma boa noite de sexo com o Gaara, e hoje vou até estrear a lingerie nova! – comemorou a loira balançando a sacola onde estava a lingerie _super sexy _que tinha comprado para usar essa noite. – Mas agora não é a minha vida sexual que está em jogo e sim como vai dar um _fatality _no Uchiha! Pois se vai encará-lo de novo, mostre-o tudo que ele perdeu! – explicou arrastando a morena para uma boutique muito famosa chamada: _Finê. _

Hinata estava embalada naquilo, queria mostrar para Sasuke o que ele perdeu, queria sim se sentir poderosa, linda e mais mulher. Estava fazendo tudo aquilo para só entregar uma fita e ir embora depois, falou para Ino que seria dinheiro desperdiçado, que poderia ir com um vestido seu, mas a loira disse que estava com abstinência de compra e não se importava nem um pouco de "desperdiçar" esse dinheiro com ela, e quando a Yamanaka colocava algo na cabeça ninguém tirava de lá.

Uma simpática moça logo correu atrás das duas mulheres e perguntou amavelmente:

- No que posso ajudá-las?

- Estou procurando traje esporte fino. Talvez traje social, de gala... – respondeu Ino.

- Para qual ocasião? Dia ou noite? – perguntou a moça tentando saber mais detalhes, para assim lhe dar a roupa perfeita.

- Um evento social muito importante, no entanto não precisa ir tão chique, mas quero algo divino entende? – perguntou e a moça mexeu a cabeça num sinal positivo – Noite, na verdade estamos aqui para procurar algo para ela – falou apontando para a Hinata e simpática atendente mediu a Hyuuga dos pés a cabeça tentando imaginar que roupa ficaria boa – Mas como já estou aqui desejaria ver algo também.

- As senhoritas têm preferências por alguma marca?

As duas se entreolharam e Hinata respondeu – Chanel. Mas pode nos mostrar outras opções.

- Eu irei buscar algumas roupas, por favor, sentem-se ali. – falou apontando para uma área onde os sofás cor de rosa e preto formavam uma meia lua e no centro os provadores e vários espelhos.

Hinata sentou-se cruzando as pernas e Ino ficou em pé encarando-se no espelho, dando uma arrumada no cabelo, então comentou sem olhar diretamente para a amiga:

- Sabe Hina, ainda estou um tanto apreensiva de deixar você ir. Quer dizer, vai ser legal ver a cara do Uchiha quando você chegar toda pomposa, mas não sei se vai te fazer tão bem isso.

- Não se preocupa Ino! Eu estou e vou ficar bem, ele já não significa mais nada para mim. – Ino sabia que Hinata mentia descaradamente, mas resolveu sorrir e fingir que acreditava, balançou a cabeça num sinal de positivo.

- Se você me diz, então acredito em você. – Sorriu para Hinata através do espelho e então virou seu corpo bruscamente ao ver a pobre atendente quase tropeçando com a montoeira de vestidos em seus braços. – Hina nossos vestidos chegaram! – anunciou Ino fazendo a Hyuuga se virar para a atendente.

- Aqui está. – falou a moça colocando os vestidos em dois montes em cima do sofá – Esses aqui são da Chanel e esses são os "outros". – explicou apontando para os montes e fazendo aspas imaginárias.

Ino começou pelos da Chanel, mas torceu o nariz quando não achou nada que lhe interessasse, não tinha nenhum vestido longo interessante e os curtos eram tão simples e absurdos de caro, não queria pagar tão caro por algo tão simples. Então começou a mexer a no outro monte de vestido e tirou dois de lá que julgou ser perfeito para a Hyuuga. – O que você acha? – perguntou estendendo os vestidos. Nem deu tempo para a amiga responder quando ordenou – Vá provar!

Hinata apenas pegou os vestidos e entrou num dos provadores, após uns dez minutos Ino bateu na porta - Você está bem? Conseguiu colocar o vestido? Quer ajuda? – perguntou preocupada com a demora, não tinha nenhum mistério colocar um vestido de festa.

- Estou bem...

- Então saia daí e deixei-me ver!

Hinata saiu e a moça que as atendia elogiou até não poder mais a Hyuuga. O primeiro vestido era um preto tomara que caia, o decote era em V, era bem preso abaixo do busto e aos poucos ia abrindo, mas não ficando armado como de princesa, ele era tubinho e bem colado, porém tinha um tecido leve e transparente que se armava dando um ar discreto para o colado embaixo, com uma encharpe preta transparente**²**. – Vamos ver o outro, pode ser? – Hinata mexeu a cabeça em positivo e entrou no provador de novo. Ino mexeu nos vestidos, procurando algo que fizesse seus olhos brilharem, ela deveria levar em conta que agora era uma mamãe muito bem casada e ao contrário de Hinata não poderia chegar chamando atenção com um vestido cheios de decotes e cortes, apesar de ser o tipo de vestido que a sua vida inteira a chamou atenção teria que procurar algo um tanto mais discreto, foi então que achou um que a fez apaixonar e entrou no provador ao lado – Hina estou provando um vestido me avisa quando for sair, daí você vê o meu e eu vejo o seu.

- Está bem. – concordou Hinata.

Passou alguns minutos Ino avisou que iria sair e então as duas saíram ao mesmo tempo. – Que lindo seu vestido Ino! Caiu-lhe como uma luva! – comentou animada ao ver a loira rodopiar fazendo o vestido armar levemente. Hinata sempre achou que a amiga ficasse bem em qualquer roupa. Era um vestido colorido em ondas com um pequeno decote e dois cortes abaixo do busto, nada que ficasse coisas a mais expostas, o vestido era longo e uma fenda na frente deixava as belas pernas da loira expostas, porém como o vestido tinha "tecido demais" conforme ela andava acabava cobrindo suas pernas**³**.

- Um belo vestido descente para uma senhora casada! – brincou – Devo dizer que este vestido – disse apontando para o que Hinata vestia – ficou maravilhoso! Bem melhor que o primeiro! – De fato, apesar de ser um pouco mais sensual que o primeiro estava se sentindo _poderosa_. Era um vestido de cetim azul royal, com um decote em V um pouco mais profundo que o do primeiro vestido, as alças brilhantes trançavam atrás bem no começo das costas, como era frente única atrás só voltava a ter tecido do lombar para baixo, o vestido era colado e tinha uma fenda lateral. Em questão de detalhes "purpurinosos" o vestido deixava a desejar, mas quem precisava de purpurina quando o que chamava atenção não era o brilho do vestido**4**. – O que achou?

- É maravilhoso.

- Então vamos levar esses dois, certo? – perguntou retoricamente para a atendente e ela concordou. As duas entraram no provador e minutos depois saíram com as suas roupas de antes e entregaram o vestido para a atendente. – Como é seu nome? – perguntou, afinal sabia que tinha que falar quem a atendeu para a garota receber comissão.

- Yuki. – respondeu sorridente – Eu vou levar os vestidos para embalar e tudo mais, as senhoritas podem ir para o caixa, após pagar podem retirar a compra... Hã... Precisa de algum acerto o vestido? Barra, está largo ou coisa do tipo?

- O meu está perfeito! – respondeu Ino.

- O meu também. – respondeu Hinata e Yuki concordou e levou os vestidos. Ino e Hinata foram até o caixa e depois que pagaram, pegaram as sacolas onde estavam os vestidos, estavam saindo quando Hinata se lembrou – Ah, quem nos atendeu foi a Yuki, ela foi maravilhosa! – disse e a garota que estava no caixa anotou algo - Certo, na nossa loja sempre temos atendimento de primeira! – falou fazendo propaganda da loja, Hinata sorriu-lhe e saíram da loja.

- Bom, unhas feitas, vestidos comprados, vamos para o salão e depois só se trocar e arrasar naquela exposição! – falou Ino animada abraçando a Hyuuga.

- Não sei o que eu faria sem você. – comentou Hinata retribuindo o abraço.

**xxx**

Estavam já trinta minutos atrasadas, Gaara acostumado com o atraso ficava apenas quieto observando um ponto qualquer na sala, Naruto no entanto reclamava a cada minuto que passava.

- O que elas estão fazendo? Como podem demorar tanto! E essa gravata, por que ela não fica reta? Eu odeio gravata borboleta! – reclamava tentando arrumar a gravata borboleta que insistia em ficar torta – Gaara como você consegue deixar a sua retinha?

O Sabaku suspirou e respondeu:

- Fácil! Eu não fico me remexendo como se tivesse pó de mico nas calças, assim a minha roupa não fica amassada e minha gravata reta.

Naruto ia retrucar quando o barulho de salto batendo nos degraus da escada chamou atenção de ambos os homens. O cabelo de Ino estava preso numa trança de raiz jogada por cima do ombro e a franja presa para trás um pouco alta, nos pés sandálias prateada, a maquiagem estava perfeita, lápis preto contornava seus olhos azuis com os cílios bem levantados e grandes, uma leve sombra verde-claro enfeitava seus olhos, a pele uniforme com as maças do rosto levemente avermelhadas por causa do blush, nos lábios um gloss incolor. Gaara estendeu a mão para a esposa e quando já estavam bem próximos murmurou em seu ouvido o quanto estava bonita. A loira virou para o meio-irmão que tinha os lábios entre abertos observando cada movimento de Hinata naquele vestido justo.

- Não babe muito Naruto! – brincou a Yamanaka e Naruto fechou a boca fazendo uma careta para a meia-irmã.

Hinata estava maravilhosa com os olhos contornados com o lápis preto e os cílios quase se encostando a sua sobrancelha, uma sombra azul claro com brilho realçava os olhos perolados, as maças do rosto rosadas e nos lábios um gloss incolor, porém que parecia deixar os lábios da Hyuuga mais carnudos e avermelhados, o cabelo estava levemente preso deixando apenas alguns cachinhos caírem sobre o trançado da alça em suas costas, fazendo assim que aparecessem as costas nua, a franja estava escovada para frente, como sempre.

- Você está linda Hina! – elogiou Naruto não conseguindo desviar os olhos sequer um segundo da morena.

- Obrigada Naruto! – agradeceu corada a Hyuuga enquanto se aproximava dele e arrumava a gravata borboleta – Agora você está maravilhoso. – comentou piscando o olho para o melhor amigo.

Naruto coçou a nuca, como sempre fazia quando estava envergonhado e agradeceu a amiga – Agora vamos, Sasuke já deve estar fechando a exposição com o tanto que vocês demoraram!

- Não exagera Uzumaki! – falou Ino saindo de casa com o braço enlaçado ao do Gaara.

Hinata já estava saindo quando Naruto a segurou – Não importa o que aconteça lá, sempre poderá contar comigo Hina. – A Hyuuga concordou e abraçou o loiro.

- Obrigada.

Os dois entraram no carro, sendo os dois homens na frente e as mulheres atrás. Estavam todos quietos, quando Gaara resolveu quebrar o gelo:

- Então é sobre o que a exposição? O tema eu digo.

- Eu vi na internet que era um tema surpreso. – comentou a Hyuuga.

- Você sabe qual é Naruto? – perguntou a Yamanaka.

- É... – o Uzumaki enrolou – Não.

- Oras não minta para a sua irmãzinha!

- Eu sei... Mas é surpresa, não? – respondeu dando uma risadinha nervosa.

O resto da "viagem" foi silenciosa, às vezes um ou outro tentava quebrar o gelo, mas era trocado duas ou três frases e já voltava o silencio e antes. A verdade é que todos estavam apreensivos com esse encontro.

Quando chegaram entregaram o convite para o segurança e o mesmo abriu a porta, todos entraram menos Hinata que estacou na porta, seu corpo não se movia e tanto seu coração quanto sua respiração estavam tão aceleradas que achou que iria desmaiar por falta de oxigênio no cérebro. Suas mãos suavam e sua cabeça dava voltas. Agora era o momento de vê-lo, e simplesmente não conseguia entrar.

Ino percebendo que Hinata não tinha entrado voltou e viu a Hyuuga com os olhos marejados respirando como se tivesse saído de uma maratona parada como uma estatua na frente da porta – Hina... Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo. – tentou acalma-la, mas só pareceu deixa-la mais nervosa.

- Como você tem certeza disso? Eu não o vejo desde quando ele me deixou por causa daquela vaca! Por que eu fui inventar de querer devolver isso, eu não sou forte, não consigo vê-lo novamente, eu... eu...

Ino abraçou fortemente – Eu não tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo e talvez eu nem possa lhe prometer isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que você é forte, se não fosse nem estaria aqui, teria desistido no momento que pegou a fita nas mãos, então engula essas lágrimas, respire fundo e entre arrasando lá e nada de chorar, demorou muito tempo para fazer essa maquiagem viu? – brincou fazendo a Hyuuga dar uma risadinha. – Melhor? – Hinata mexeu a cabeça em sinal positivo e Ino pegou na mão dela – Vamos entrar juntas, vai se sentir melhor assim?

- Vou... Obrigada Ino, não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Hinata respirou fundo e então suas pernas resolveram se mover e em poucos passos estava em um grande salão cheio de pessoas metidas vestindo seus vestidos de grife. Quando pisou no salão muitas pessoas voltaram o olhar para ela e cochicharam, apontaram, fazendo a Hyuuga sentir um desconforto enorme, mas não sentiu desespero maior quando seus olhos perolados correram por todo o salão e não encontraram Sasuke, talvez sentisse menos agonia se o visse logo de cara, mas demorar para ver só fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, não conseguia nem reparar nas enormes fotografias expostas. – Ino, cadê ele? – perguntou apertando a mão da amiga.

- Eu também não vi, mas não é melhor assim? Demorar para vê-lo.

- Nem um pouco, o desespero só aumenta! Por que estão todos me olhando? – sentindo mais desconforto com todas aquelas pessoas que nunca viu na vida a encarando sem um pingo de descrição.

- Você está maravilhosa, estão todos morrendo de inveja! Bom, eu vou procurar Gaara e o Naruto, vamos? – perguntando já arrastando a morena.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro ficar sozinha um pouco. – Ino então soltou a mão da mulher e concordou.

- Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa grite que eu estarei lá no segundo seguinte! – dizendo isso saiu a procura do seu marido e ai dele se estivesse falando com alguma _mulherzinha_.

Hinata pegou um champagne e começou a andar pelo salão vendo algumas fotos de pessoas, mas estava tão nervosa que nem reparava como estavam ou quem era, mas imaginou que eram modelos, provavelmente não conhecia.

- Hei! – chamou alguém atrás de si, Hinata virou o corpo para encarar uma mulher de cabelos rosados curtos e um vestido tomara que caia verde.

- Pois não? – respondeu franzindo levemente o cenho, não se recordava de conhecer aquela figura cor de rosa.

- A senhorita é a Hyuuga Hinata? Sou Haruno Sakura! – respondeu estendendo a mão.

- Sim, nos conhecemos? – perguntou apertando a mão rapidamente da mulher... Aquele nome não lhe era estranho... Tentou lembrar aonde tinha visto, mas no momento sua mente estava um borrão branco.

- Na verdade não, eu a vi numa das fotos da exposição do Sasuke-kun! – falou cantarolando o nome de Sasuke. – O que a senhorita é dele? Poderia me conceder uma entrevista? – Foi então que lembrou a onde tinha visto o nome dela, no artigo da garota que era apaixonada pelo _seu_ Sasuke. Mas estava tão intrigada com o fato dela ter a visto numa das fotos que nem notou como pensou possessivamente em relação ao moreno.

- Onde viu uma foto minha?

- Bem ali. – respondeu caminhando até uma grande tela onde tinha uma foto em preto e branco dos ombros para cima da Hyuuga ela estava com um morango perto da boca... E embaixo da foto estava como uma pequena legenda "_my inspiration"_ Lembrava-se dessa foto, mas não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo ali.

_- Fique parada! Você está perfeita. – Falou Sasuke fazendo a Hyuuga ficar paralisada até que ouviu o clique da câmera._

_- Virei sua modelo agora? – perguntou brincando._

_- Não. Sei que nunca aceitaria ser minha modelo, mas eu não podia perder essa foto, você estava muito linda. – comentou mostrando o visor da câmera que estava sua foto. É ela tinha que admitir a foto estava muito bonita. – Mesmo não sendo minha modelo, você sempre foi minha inspiração. – confessou sentindo o sangue esquentar seu rosto._

_- Fico feliz com isso. – falou chegando perto dele e dando-lhe um selinho. _

- Senhorita Hyuuga? – chamou pela quarta vez. Hinata piscou os olhos várias vezes e encarou a rosada.

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, desde que ela viu a foto ficou um tanto estranha.

- Eu... – não conseguia responder, toda a força que teve quando entrou no salão tinha se esvaziado quando viu a foto, não esperava por aquilo. Foi então que sentiu uma mão fria nas suas costas nua e teve um sobressalto.

- Senhorita Haruno depois comece sua sessão de entrevistas. – falou uma voz grossa atrás de si e então viu a rosada pedir desculpas e com uma careta saiu de lá – Hina... Não achei que a veria aqui.

- Eu... Eu... – quando se virou para encará-lo, foi quando se corrigiu mentalmente, foi naquele momento que sentiu suas forças indo embora completamente...

**xxx**

**¹ - **para quem não sabe no Japão não existe nome de rua, e sim numero de "blocos", como fosse uma "quadra", eu não consegui uma tradução melhor, vi isso num vídeo que estava em inglês e a melhor tradução foi bloco. Assim como no E.U.A. tem a Avenida número 4, 5; rua número 7, 8 no Japão existe "bloco" 15, 16 e número da casa naquele bloco.

**², ³ e 4** - talvez eu não seja tão boa em descrever roupas. Era a minha intenção colocar o links do vestidos aqui, porém com a complexidade do fanfiction(ponto)net que não aceita links eu não consegui, mas calma que eu ainda acertarei isso, ou colocarei os links no meu perfil!

**xxx**

**Nyo-mila: **Olá meus queridos! Aqui estou eu com uma nova fanfic, alguns dias atrás fui convidada a entrar num concurso songfic SasuHina. Bom aqui está, um dia depois do prazo de entrega (para variar estou atrasada rs), mas com uma desculpa eu não estava conseguindo por os links aqui, e no nyah! não estava postando por uma série de erros do site (fica anos e anos em manutenção e fica dando erro toda hora, inacreditavel!)... Mas acontece, não é mesmo?

Fora isso, boa sorte para todas as maravilhosas autoras e lembre-se o importante é participar e introduzir no mundo mais fanfic's SasuHina's!

Reviews, criticas, elogios, esculaxamentos, são todos muito bem vindos!

Beijinhos Beijinhos

**Nyo-mila**


End file.
